


Take Me Home

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, No Beta, Other, Panic Attack, Punching, Running Away, Screaming, Soft Janus, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, They are all assholes, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Victim - Freeform, Yelling, crying virgil, familia, it's a lot of fighting, no beta we die like men, physical fighting, platonic, soft remus, they're not really unsympathetic just assholes, this is for a tiktok, victim blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: The constant fighting, the yelling, the responsibility, the stress of it all was becoming too much. How much longer can Virgil bare before he wants to go home?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from a TikTok.
> 
> I asked the creator, she said I could write a story based on hr video.
> 
> I did this based off of a TikTok from @lol_no3
> 
> This was really fun to write.

Most people don’t wake up to violent screaming, Virgil wasn’t like most people. Virgil didn’t get the luxury of waking up to sunlight drifting through his window, or to birds singing, or to a gentle nudge waking him up for breakfast.

Not anymore at least.

Virgil begrudging lifted himself off the bed, the screaming was intense, from what he could hear. It sounded like Logan and Roman, Patton was probably in his room or the kitchen trying to ignore the screaming. He grabbed his headphones and phone, blasting the music loud as to not hear the argument that was happening downstairs. Walking down the stairs, he looked to the kitchen where Logan and Roman were yelling at each other, Patton was at the table ignoring the situation that was clearly getting out of hand.

“Just shut the hell up!” Roman finally snapped, slamming his hands down on the counter. The action was violent and an unspoken promise that made Virgil flinch.

“Language.” Patton whispered. Willfully smiling down at the newspaper he was reading.

“Why don’t you get out of my personal space!” Logan yelled right back, both angry sides ignored Patton and Virgil as he walked past them for coffee. Even with the volume all the way up on his headphones, he could still hear the yelling.

“Oh what are you going to do about it?” Roman taunted, Logan lunged for his sash and sock-jawed him hard enough to bump into Virgil, making him spill his coffee.

“Hey!” Virgil yelled, but neither side was listening as Roman tackled Logan. Virgil tried to get out of the way as fast as possible, getting to the table. Looking towards Patton, he could slowly see him losing his patience. He tried turning up his music louder but he could still hear everything.

“Enough!” Patton finally snapped, yelling at the two fighting sides. “You’re acting like children! I cannot believe of all the stupid ridiculous things to argue about-” The room filled with yelling, most fights were caused by Logan and Roman, each of them too prideful to admit they were wrong. Once Patton got involved, though, it turned into a “who was right” contest. 

Nobody ever wins that contest, it always ends with something hurtful being said and somebody crying. With empty promises to never do it again, just so that the cycle continues the next day. 

Virgil tried to focus on his music, tried to focus on the lyrics and not the hurtful and harmful words being thrown around. He didn’t get involved anymore, it was a useless battle to fight that ended up with him getting hurt. Either to be called a ‘traitor’ or a ‘villain’, sometimes on a good day where he was involved with a fight he would be called ‘useless’. He stared down at his coffee as insults were being passed around like candy on Halloween. Sometimes he wondered how anyone could insult Patton, until he heard how Patton could insult people.

“I don’t know Logan maybe if you weren’t such a constipated emotionless robot, Thomas might actually find you useful!” And that was one of them, it was always a gamble with Patton.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an overbearing man child Thomas could actually have a functioning life, without an overactive imagination!” Logan shot back, Patton was now standing at the table screaming at each other.

“Excuse you! Without me none of you would have ever existed! You are lucky! You should be thanking me, without me you’re useless!” Roman yelled at them both, even though the insult and argument wasn’t directed at Virgil. He wanted to run away, back to his room and cry.

If he did either of those things it would only make things worse. One time he cried while they were arguing and they immediately turned on him, calling him a ‘fake’ and pretending to be the ‘victim’ for attention. Another time he just grabbed his coffee and left, this just made everyone accuse everyone for making him uncomfortable; therefore, making him the ‘victim’ once again. The best thing he can do right now is to just stay seated, drink his coffee, say nothing, and pray that they don’t-

“Virgil back me up here!” Yeah, that. They all stared at him as he took off his headphones.

“Sorry what?” He asked, Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Back. Me. Up. And tell these losers who should really be in charge here.” Roman sneered, looking directly at Logan.

“Sorry, I don't know exactly what you guys are talking about-” Virgil tried to escape from the corner he was obviously trapped in.

“You don’t need to know anything! Just take my side!” Roman yelled at him, slamming his hands down. Virgil flinched again but Logan spoke up so nobody noticed.

“Roman you cannot just expect Virgil to agree with you just because you told him too! He has no part of this argument!” Logan was holding Roman’s sash again as he yelled in his face.

“Fine!” Roman yelled pushing Logan off him. “Virgil agree with me or you're a villain again!” Roman shouted, looking directly at Virgil. At that comment all hell broke loose, soon Patton and Logan were screaming at Roman. Roman was yelling back, it got physical again between Roman and Logan. Patton just stood there and screamed at them both, all the while Virgil just sat there drinking his coffee letting his tears fall. If he wiped them away too quickly they would know he was crying. Once he finished his coffee, Virgil walked slowly back upstairs. Despite wanting to run up there and hide underneath his blankets, but running would seem too suspicious.

Once he finally got to his room, he locked the door and began sobbing. He could still hear the yelling even past his too loud music. He knew they couldn’t hear him crying, taking off his headphones he plugged his music into a speaker and crawled underneath the covers of his bed. He couldn’t turn the music all the way up or else Patton would come in and yell at him, so he just pushed the speaker closer to him. He could still hear the screaming, and a few crashes. They are either breaking things out of frustration or throwing them.

Three hours later the yelling stopped, Virgil’s anxiety was high and he knew if he became anymore anxious it would start affecting Thomas. Then Logan would confront him, Patton would try and fix whatever was wrong, and Roman would insult him. He decided to get some food first before doing his calming exercises. He tried to walk downstairs quietly again but Logan looked up from his book and noticed him.

“Ah Virgil, your anxiety is high, it will start to affect Thomas soon.” Logan said emotionlessly, but Virgil knew better. It was a warning for him to calm down and to control his anxiety.

“Yeah, ok Logan. I’m just going to grab some food before I try and relax.” Virgil said nonchalantly, he has mastered sounding ‘cool’ after hours of crying.

“Good, Thomas will be going out tonight so it’s up to you to remain calm. This is an important event and we can’t let his anxieties get in the way.” Logan explained as he went back to his book. Virgil swallowed hard and nodded. It was one of his responsibilities, keeping Thomas calm not letting his anxiety control his life. Most of the time it ended up as Virgil taking away Thomas’s anxiety and holding all of it until after the event or social activity was done.

It was exhausting.

Virgil decided on making some toast and eggs, it was simple and filling enough. Once he finished eating he went back upstairs to listen to music and to do his breathing exercises. Everything was going to be fine, he decided. He was going to drink some calming tea before Thomas goes out, stay in his room, breath, and listen to music before anything could go to shit. Easy right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Easy his ass, he couldn’t control all of the anxiety all at once. It just seemed like more and more anxiety was being shoved onto him after he got Thomas’s. They were just out to dinner with friends, it shouldn’t have been this stressful. But it was and Thomas suffered for Virgil’s mistakes. Thomas ended up getting a panic attack, his friends were literal angels though, making sure he was fine that they could just get their food to go and hangout and watch the stars. Of course once Thomas calmed down they all did that and the night was wonderful for Thomas.

For Virgil he had to endure being screamed at by two sides while another just watched in disappointment. Virgil looked anywhere but at them, he stared at the wall, at the ground, or at the detailing piece on Roman’s vest.

“You had one job Virgil! One easy job!” Logan yelled, Patton said nothing as Roman described how Virgil ruined his perfect muse he was getting. The fight quickly turned away from him.

“Roman for once in your life stay on track!” Logan yelled.

“Excuse me but this is very important! My muse is ruined!”

“What muse? We were with friends!”

“Anything could be a muse and when inspiration strikes you must be ready!”

“You half-wit!”

It didn’t take long for the fight to escalate from there with Patton having to intervene. Virgil just sat there uncomfortably, and yet they were all ignoring him again. Virgil didn’t know when he started crying, he didn’t know when he sunk out to the grey area, he didn’t know when he started running, he didn’t know when he collapsed to the ground shaking and crying.

He just wanted to go  _ home _ .

Even then, home didn’t feel like home anymore. Maybe it did once for a short period of time. After Thomas accepted him, in all honesty he didn’t care about the others, just Thomas. He just wanted Thomas to notice him, to respect him, to accept him. After that everything was ok for a while, the occasional petty fight, sure. But not this, not whatever the hell this was. The physical fighting, the personal insults, the ignorance of it all. It was unhealthy and draining. Virgil just curled up, hugging his knees as he sobbed harder and louder. He wasn’t aware of someone walking up towards him.

“Virgil?” He recognized the voice, how could he not? It was Janus, the man he used to live with. For some reason, knowing Janus was right there probably watching him, made Virgil cry harder. It didn’t want to deal with this shit today, instead he curled in tighter and cried harder.

“Virgil? Shadowling can you breathe for me?” Could he breathe? Virgil sucked in a giant breath as he felt Janus’s body sit near him but close enough to touch him yet. “Good job spider, can I touch you?” Virgil nodded as he tried to breathe again, more sobs came out as Janus pulled him into a hug. Janus rubbed small comforting circles on Virgil back, cooing and whispering in his ear. After what seemed like hours, Virgil finally got his breathing in control and stopped crying. Janus still held him and rubbed his back, their breathing in sync.

“Do I get the pleasure of knowing why you’re out here?” Janus asked calmly. Virgil just shrugged, he didn’t know why he was in the grey area either.

“I was running.” He finally answered.

“Running?” Janus echoed. Virgil nodded.

“I was running far away, maybe to try and reach the edge of the world. I don’t know.” Virgil answered more clearly, staring at the ground.

“Why were you running?” Janus whispered softly, it let Virgil know he didn’t have to answer if he didn’t want to.

“Everyone fights over there, at first it was just every once in a while and now…” He trailed off as his breathing became shallow again and his eyes got teary.

“Sshh, take your time Spider.” Janus shushed him, petting his hair with one of his many arms.

“The fighting got worse over time,” Virgil’s voice was shaky but he didn’t care. It was nice to finally tell someone. “I could never leave without being blamed, everyday night or day they were screaming at each other, yelling and fighting.” Janus held onto Virgil a bit tighter but didn’t stop the small back rub.

“Sometimes Roman and Logan would actually hit each other, I was so scared they would try and hit me if I got involved.” Virgil whispered.

“Did Patton do anything about it?” Janus asked, shifting Virgil to face him.

“Patton either was yelling at them as well or ignoring it.” Tears streamed down Virgil’s face, looking into Janus’s eyes he saw nothing but concern and worry. 

Maybe Janus could help him, maybe Janus would take him back.

“Take me home?” Virgil asked, he saw the worry wash away with confusion.

“Virgil, you just said they fight all the time, that’s not healthy. And after today I don’t think it’s safe to-” Virgil cut him off.

“No, take me  _ home _ . Take me home where I belong!” Janus sucked in a breath as he realized what Virgil was asking.

“Virgil-” Janus said cautiously. 

“Janus please, I can’t take it anymore. I’ll be good, I promise, I won’t try and leave again, I will stay in my room, just please take me home.” Janus silenced the boy by pulling him into a hug. Janus had wanted nothing more but for Virgil to come back to them, but not like this.

Virgil originally left to help his own mental health, they all thought going to the light sides and being accepted would help that. And it did for a while, but now Virgil wants to come  _ home _ .

“Ok,” Janus breathed out, helping Virgil up. “Ok we’ll go home. Remus has missed you Spider.” Virgil gave a dry chuckle as Janus led him out of the grey area and back to the dark sides living area. Once they stepped inside the similar looking house, it was quiet and peaceful. 

Something Virgil hasn’t had in a long time. Upon entering they’ve gained the attention of a certain rat man. Who looked delighted as he laid eyes on Virgil.

“Emo!” Remus screamed running over to Virgil. Virgil flinched at the loud noise, causing Remus to stop from tackling Virgil in a hug. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Remus asked, gently placing a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. In all honesty he was expecting them to yell at him, to call him a traitor.

“Remus, Virgil just got out of a bad situation and will be staying with us.” Janus replied calmly. Virgil felt Remus’s hand flex on his shoulder.

“How bad of a situation?” Remus asked, Virgil felt out of place. It was weird for Remus to be soft spoken, or maybe he just wasn’t used to people using their indoor voices anymore.

“The others are fighting.” Janus said, Remus snorted and slung an arm around Virgil.

“So what?” Janus glared and the Duke.

“So I don’t think it’s healthy to be in a house where people are screaming and arguing everyday for no reason.” Remus’s arm went slack at Janus’s answer.

The silence that lingered became deafening to Virgil, he wasn’t used to it.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore. The screaming and fighting, watching Roman and Logan hit each other-”

“They didn’t try to  _ hit _ you did they?” Remus asked, interrupting Virgil’s explanation. Remus’s arms swiveled Virgil around to look him directly in the eye.

“No! Not on purpose!” Virgil answered quickly, he saw Remus’s face twist into a sneer. Virgil immediately started to backpedal. “It was my fault, I got too close to a fight and tried to intervene even when they told me not to, well they told me to ‘fuck off’ but still. And I got too close and they accidentally hit me, but I'm fine. I just had to be more careful next time and I’m sorry for bringing it up and-” Virgils’ rambling was cut off by Duke hugging him. Virgil was shaking.

“Virgil don’t apologize for something that wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for letting you think I was angry at you. I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at them.” Remus explained calmly, Virgil just slowly started shaking more and more, until he curled into the duke crying.

“Please let me stay, please let me stay home.” He begged, Janus joined in on the hug, shushing Virgil.

“Of course, you can stay darling. Of course you can, stay as long as you’d like.” Janus whispered into his ear, he then heard Remus agreeing while also saying something along the lines of ‘chopping off their dicks’ or something. That made Virgil laugh a little.

Finally he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment!!


End file.
